As Time Goes By
by mcgonagalls-biscuits
Summary: Harry and Ginny mess about in the incomprehensible dimensions of time. Can they learn from past, present and future mistakes?COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Usual Disclaimer: This world does not belong to me. I just borrowed it along with its inhabitants. Thanks J.K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N - Thanx to all those who read and reviewed my first story - The End Of The End. Sorry if I made you cry. It was a kind of tester story and seeing as you liked it, here's a new story. Read and review, please! 

Oh, and before I forget, thanx to lolly_phoenix for plugging my story on one of her chapters. If you haven't read her story I suggest you do. It's brill! It's called Birthday Surprises by lolly_phoenix.

Anyway, enough plugging, looking forward to your reviews!!!!!

**************************************************************************

"The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason but your love keeps on coming like a thunderbolt. Come here a little closer." Ginny sang into her mirror, her Walkman blasting in her ear, She didn't notice when Harry arrived in the doorway. "Your gonna feel a hella good so lets just keep on dancing!" She sang and as she twirled round she caught sight of Harry and nearly died of embarrassment.

"Harry!" She whipped the earphones from her head and turned to put her Walkman away hiding her scarlet face.

"Nice dance moves." Harry joked. "Your mum's been shouting for five minute's, dinner's ready."

"Thanks I'll be down in a minute," she said, pretending to be looking for something in her chest of drawers so she wouldn't have to look at Harry's gorgeous grin.

When she arrived downstairs to find that the only seat left at the table was directly across form Harry. She only had to look at him and she would start blushing. 

'Stop it! You don't fancy Harry anymore!' She thought to herself.

"Do I?"

"Do you what?" Ron asked raising his eyebrows?

"What? Did I say that out loud?" 

"Yes. What's up with you? What took you so long?"

"I didn't hear, I was listening to some music."

"What were you listening to?" Hermione asked curiously. 

"No Doubt."

"No doubt of what?" Ron looked puzzled.

"No you idiot that's the name of the group. No Doubt."

"Never heard of them."

"They're a muggle group Ron." Hermione informed him.

"Right."

Ginny quickly finished her dinner and rushed back upstairs so she didn't have to look at Harry.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

"Hey Ron, is there something wrong with Ginny." Harry asked as they were playing their fifth game of Wizards Chess that night.

"There's a lot of stuff wrong with Ginny mate. Where do you want me to start?"

"No, I mean tonight. She hardly said one word to me or even looked at me."

"She gets in a funny mood sometimes. It's probably that time of month if you know what I mean."

"Oh, she seemed ok with you guys though."

"Checkmate!" Ron shouted triumphantly, not listening to a word Harry was saying.

"Oh well. I think I'll just go see Hermione."

"Ok mate, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning, and if you go for one of your early morning flies again, try not to wake me by dropping your broom on my head again thanks."

"Night, and I'll try not to." Harry laughed as he left the room.

He padded along the landing knocking softly on Ginny's bedroom door. "Hermione?" He whispered softly. Hermione opened the door and slipped out onto the landing.

"Shhh!" She chided him. "Ginny's sleeping."

"I wanted to talk to you. Can we go for a walk?"

"Just a minute." She slipped back into the room and reappeared moments later, more suitably dressed for a late night walk.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Hermione asked as they sat down at the lakeside. 

Harry suddenly felt embarrassed. How was he going to phrase his question?

"I erm ... I... I was...wondering..." Harry stared fixedly at his feet.

"Let me guess - Ginny." Hermione smiled as if inwardly laughing at her own private joke. Harry nodded, looking out over the lake.

"She likes you." Hermione stated plainly.

"Don't be stupid. I must have done something wrong, she won't even look at me!"

"And do you know why?"

"Well obviously not or we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"No. It's because every time she looks at you she blushes."

"That's just because of the singing-dancing thing."

"She's confused."

"She's confused? I'm confused! I thought she was over her stupid crush!"

"_Stupid _crush?"

Harry looked away angrily. He had always looked at Ginny as a friend, he couldn't understand why all these feelings were stirring and mixing up inside him. A friend. A friend, and staying that way. He looked back at Hermione with determination.

"That serves me right for worrying doesn't it? I thought there might actually something wrong with her!" He ranted.

"Oh Harry. I wish you could stop denying your feelings!"

"Feelings? I don't have any feelings for Ginny. She's just confused! She's probably on her period or something!"

"Harry! How can you be so insensitive?"

"I'm sorry I asked for your help." Harry stormed back to bed not knowing why he felt so confused and frustrated but after an hour of restless tossing and turning he mounted his Firebolt and took to the skies.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~


	2. Chapter 2

Having lost all track of time, it was lunchtime before Harry returned to the Burrow.

"Harry dear!" Mrs Weasley greeted him at the door. "We were worried about you! How long have you been out? You must be tired. Ron thought you hadn't slept!"

"I haven't but I'm okay, I'm fine Mrs Weasley really." Harry assured her as she felt his head for a temperature.

"Right, then you can come and get some lunch then go to bed. We don't want you to get ill from lack of sleep."

"Where've you been mate? Mum's been frantic." Ron asked as they sat down.

"Just flying, thinking." Harry ran his fingers through his hair. He had been thinking all right. He had been horrible to Hermione and what was worse was, she was right. He did keep denying his feelings but his problem was that he wasn't sure what his feelings were.

Hermione and Ginny joined them at the table, shortly followed by Fred and George. Harry caught Hermione's eye and gave her an "I'm sorry" look and she smiled her forgiveness in return. He couldn't resist sneaking a look at Ginny. As he looked towards her, she looked at him and their eyes locked for a brief moment in time.

Hermione was right! She's blushing and at that moment, so was he. 

Just what had Hermione told her about last night?

~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~

"If you want me to wait, I will wait for you. If you want me to stay, I will stay right through."

Not again. Harry thought as he paused outside Ginny's bedroom door on his way to the bathroom. She was singing again. Harry could imagine her singing and dancing but he abruptly shook the thoughts from his head and hurried into the bathroom. 

As Harry emerged from the bathroom deep in thought and he walked straight into someone, knocking them over.

"Sorry." Harry said automatically sticking out his hand to help them up. It was only then he realised who it was he had knocked over.

"Ginny!" He said in surprise, immediately dropping her hand and letting her fall to the floor again.

"Oof! What? What's wrong?" She asked, looking around her for a problem.

"Nothing." Harry said quickly, inwardly kicking himself for his stupidity. "Sorry." He said again, and helping her to her feet properly.

"No problem." She was blushing again.

Both stood awkwardly in silence for a few minutes until Ginny spoke.

"So... how are you?" She asked awkwardly trying to make conversation.

"Fine. You?"

"Good."

"Ok. I was... well it's just... you seemed a bit... off yesterday."

"Oh, no I'm fine. I just have to remember to close my door when I'm singing and dancing to myself in the mirror." She laughed and Harry joined her, the awkward atmosphere lightening significantly.

"Sorry if you were embarrassed, I didn't tell anyone or laugh behind your back if that's what you're worried about."

"Thanks, but most of my family have witnessed the hideous sight already."

"I.... " Harry broke off thinking about what he had been about to say and realising how it would sound.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, what? You can't do that - girls are too nosy."

"I was going to say I.... I didn't think you looked hideous." Harry blushed furiously.

"Thanks." She blushed until they were almost the same shade of deep pink.

"Harry?" Ron's voice carried up the stairs. "Where are you?" He climbed the stairs, frowning as he reached the top and seen Harry and Ginny standing awkwardly in the hallway. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Harry and Ginny replied in unison making Ron frown even harder.

"Ron, smile or the wind'll change and you'll be stuck that way. Not that it wouldn't be an improvement." She took her chance and retreated to her room closing the door behind her.

"Little miss sarcastic!" Ron complained as he and Harry made their way downstairs. 

"Anyway, what was that about?"

"I was just asking her what was wrong with her yesterday."

"And...?" Ron asked nosily.

"Her time of the month I suppose." And at this Ron nodded knowingly, causing Harry to cover a laugh with a spurt of very unrealistic coughing.

'We wondered what had happened to you." Ron said when Harry's coughing had subsided. "Fred suggested that maybe you had bee swallowed by the toilet so I thought I'd check on you in case it had anything to do with them."

"No, as far as I know, your toilet is behaving perfectly normal."

"Right."

They walked outside into the streaming sunlight and seen that Fred and George were trying to knock each other off their brooms with a basket ball they had charmed to act like a bludger, while Hermione sat on the lawn watching them, a frown etched on her face.

As they resumed their game of Quidditch, Harry couldn't help but notice that Ginny had joined Hermione on the grass and was watching him intently. He could feel her eyes on him and found it very hard to concentrate, resulting in an extremely sore arm as the basketball collided with him at full force.

"Hey at least we didn't use a bowling ball like we were going to!" George defended himself as Hermione chided the twins whilst inspecting the rather large, perfectly round, purple bruise on Harry's arm. Ginny stood, scowling at Fred and George as this went on.

"Ow! Hermione!" Harry complained as she prodded the bruise. "Leave it. It'll go away soon enough."

"Hmm." She said plonking herself back down on the grass and went back to reading her book.

Dusk was falling when everyone except Hermione who was still reading her book headed inside.

"Harry, wait." She called and Harry turned back towards her as she got up from the grass. The others carried on inside as he approached her.

"Ask her out, Harry." She said plainly, walking straight past him and into the Burrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Usual Disclaimer: This world does not belong to me. I just borrowed it along with its inhabitants. Thanks J.K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: Hey new chappie yey! Hope you all enjoy it and please review. Before I go on with the show I just want to thank those who did review.

Noirel - Thanx for the tip about accepting anonymous reviews!

Galagirl - thanx for all your reviews. Sorry my story made you cry.

Tessall - Glad you're on my side - Hermione is the best! Look out for a story I hope to have up in the near future, Hermione stars.

RussellGrll5 - Sorry but it's gonna happen soon. Chap's already written in advance. Hope it doesn't put you off.

Anyhoo, on with the feature presentation!

**************************************************************************

After dinner that night Harry flew for over an hour thinking over Hermione's comment frustratedly, unaware of the eyes watching him from the Burrow. He finally landed on the far side of the lake and lay on the dry grass, yellowed by the summer heat, facing skywards. The sky was still light but dull; soon he felt himself drift off to sleep.

When he woke half an hour later, he sat up to find Ginny sitting a few yards away, her chin on her knee's, eyes on Harry.

"Sorry... I didn't think you'd wake up so soon. You... looked so peaceful," she said hastily, blushing and looking out over the lake.

"That's okay." Harry said feeling awkward.

"So... enjoy your fly?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. It's quite cold for a summer night though."

"I suppose, but at least you have the freedom to fly here."

"Yeah, I'm glad I didn't have to go to the Dursley's this summer. I love it here."

"You really hated the muggles didn't you?"

"Let's put it this way, I lived at the Dursley's for fifteen years and yet I felt more at home here that first summer I arrived with no warning than I ever did with them." Harry chose his words carefully for fear that if he showed how strongly he hated them, he might scare Ginny. She nodded, not knowing what to say.

"You love flying don't you?"

"Yeah, it let's me think, breathe. I can have my own space when I'm up there. It's fun too. Anyway, what is this? Twenty questions?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"I wish I could fly." She said looking wistfully at the sky. "But I'm no good at controlling a broom." 

"Come for a fly with me."

"No, It's okay. It doesn't matter."

"Come on!" Harry insisted, getting to his feet and holding out his had to help her up from the ground.

"Okay..." She relented, taking his hand.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

"You...! Oh my god! I was scared out of my wits!" Ginny shouted hysterically. "It's not funny!" She ranted, punching Harry on the arm.

"I didn't laugh!" Harry protested.

"No, but you were thinking it!"

"Yeah you're right." They were both laughing now as they sat down again under the, now royal blue, sky.

"I told you not to go so fast!"

"That wasn't fast!"

"I thought you were going to kill me on that dive!"

"Would I dare? I'd have to deal with your brothers if I did."

"Yeah, Ron would kill you." She grinned.

"Don't I know it!"

"Oh, you could beat him easy!"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't."

"I know." They both lay back, staring at the sky in silence that was no longer awkward for a few minutes. Harry was so shocked when Ginny took his hand, entwining her fingers with his, that he sat bolt upright. Ginny withdrew her hand quickly.

"Sorry... I..." Ginny stuttered, turning away to hide her embarrassment and hurt.

"No... It's okay." Harry took her hand back. "I just didn't expect it." He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, we better go back, it's late."

"But it's still quite light."

"It never really gets dark in the summer that's why it's so nice to fly at night."

They walked back to the Burrow in blissful silence, hand in hand.

They came to a stop outside the front door.

"So..." Harry pondered out loud.

"So are we...?" Ginny responded.

"I don't know. If you want to."

"Yeah I do. You?"

"Yeah me too."

"So we are?"

"Yeah, we are." Harry smiled and they went inside and began to climb the stairs as quietly as they could.

"Well... night then." Ginny turned to face Harry as they reached the top of the stairs. "I had a really good time."

"Me too, well... goodnight." He replied but both stayed rooted to the spot until Harry moved awkwardly forward, pulling Ginny towards him and kissing her.

"G'night." Ginny murmured, but this time she turned and disappeared through her bedroom door.

Harry slept peacefully for the first time in a long while that night.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~


	4. Chapter 4

Usual Disclaimer: This world does not belong to me. i just borrowed it along with its inhabitants. Thanks J.K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: As usual thanks to all my reviewers. Especially Galagirl and Tessall for all their support and to RussellGrll5: don't worry there's more, lots more. It's all in my head, I just haven't written it all down yet.

A general note, I'm suffering a temporary writers block for this story so I apologise in advance for the long time gaps between my update's. Whilst my mind goes blank for this story, inspiration slaps me in the face for another one so I hope to get it posted soon to compensate for the time it takes me to post chapters of this one. any way, please be patient with me, my life is a very hectic one and with it being the run up to... dare I say it?... Christmas, I have very little time on my hands. Yes Christmas is nearly upon us people - commence panic buying now! Anyway I'll quit rambling aimlessly now and let you nice people get on with reading the story.

And here's a question - Can any of you tell me how to get italics on my fics? Let me know in your reviews if you can help. 

Anyway, please review, I can't get enough of you people! 

**************************************************************************

"Morning!" Ginny chirped at half past eight the next morning, drawing her curtains and waking Hermione.

"What are you so cheery about?" Hermione asked, getting up and dressed.

"Guess!"

"You're jetting off for Japan today for the holiday of a lifetime?"

"No."

"You're getting a new pet?" 

"No."

"A new brother or sister?"

"No!"

"What then?!"

"Me and Harry."

"He didn't?"

"Yup! He took me for a fly and then we kissed when we got back." Ginny beamed.

"That was quick." Hermione murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing. That's so romantic!" Hermione covered up quickly.

"Well the second part was, he flies like a maniac. I thought I was going to die."

"I know, his flying is a little... extreme but he'd never hurt you."

"Yeah, I know. He's so sweet."

"Yeah."

"And cute."

"Okay! Okay! Enough of the mushy stuff already!"

"Sorry." Ginny hovered in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do next.

"Oh for god's sake go and see him!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Ginny said, practically skipping from the room, leaving Hermione smiling behind her, glad that Harry had finally come to his senses.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

"Wake up sleepy head." Ginny whispered into Harry's ear, stroking his nose with the tip of her finger. She had been relieved to find that Ron was already up and showering when she crept into his bedroom.

"What? Uh! What time is it?" Harry groaned groggily.

"Quarter to nine. You sleep well?"

"Very." He answered getting up. "You woke me from a great dream."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." Harry grinned and dived on her, tackling her to the ground, tickling her.

"Harry!" She squealed, laughing and squirming on the floor.

Ron chose this most opportune moment to return to his room. "What are you doing?" Ron bellowed. "Get off her!" He pulled Harry off the ground, pinning him against the wall.

"Whoah!" Harry exclaimed. He had seen Ron angry but never like this. Ron brought his fist back and thrust it at Harry's face.

"Ron!" Ginny squealed, distraught.

Harry caught Ron's fist in his own in mid-air. "I wouldn't." He growled, the muscles in his face tightened. Harry could tell that Ron was taken aback but he tried to hide it. They stared each other out, both stony faced and stubborn. Ginny stood watching fearfully, biting the edge of her nail.

"Anything you want to tell me, Harry?" Ron asked in a hoarse, threatening whisper.

"We're together." Harry said bluntly, silently willing Ron to challenge him. "Well? Say something!" Harry urged him after another moment's stony silence. Ron looked menacingly at Harry for another moment before turning to face Ginny.

"Why am I the last to know everything? When did you plan on telling me?!" He took a few threatening steps towards Ginny but Harry grabbed the back of his t-shirt. "Don't you dare." Harry said in a voice so low and threatening that it was barely audible.

"I..." Ron stuttered, realising what he was doing, turning yet again and growling "don't be stupid! Who's more likely to end up hurting her? Me or you?" He knew he had hit below the belt but he was too angry to care. 

"Enough! Both of you!" Ginny yelled. "Ron, it only happened last night and for the record, you are the FIRST to know!"

Ron didn't seem to be listening, He glared at Harry before storming out, looking like thunder.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

A/N Please be patient people, again I apologise in advance for the imminent delays. Just a thought - reviews will help me to get through my writers block - hint hint. lol. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Usual Disclaimer: This world does not belong to me. I just borrowed it along with its inhabitants. Thanks J.K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, Galagirl, thanks for your suggestion, I had a date chapter already written but it's not coming up just yet, next chapter maybe. Thanks anyway. I must say I was very sad to only receive two reviews for the last chapter and so I'm considering discontinuing this story because not many people are interested. Please let me know if you want me to continue the story by reviewing. :(

Anyway, hope you like this chappie.

**************************************************************************

After reassuring Mr and Mrs Weasley that everything and everyone was fine, Harry and Ginny sat down to talk.

"He'll come back after he's blown off some steam." Harry reassured Ginny as she sat down on the bed, cupping her head in her hands.

"I can't believe he said those things to you."

"He's just angry but he had reason to say what he did."

"What? Don't be stupid, I know you'd never hit me."

"That's not what he meant."

She looked up at him, tears welling in her deep coffee coloured eyes, but she did not respond to his comment.

"I've never seen him so angry." She changed the subject.

"Neither have I. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Harry sitting down on the bed, net to Ginny and putting a comforting arm around her as she let her tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"What's going on. I saw Ron storming of with steam pouring from his ears!" Hermione burst in, "oh!" She was taken aback as she realised that Ginny was crying. "What happened?" She asked, closing the door behind her as Harry and Ginny began to fill her in.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

"He hit you?" 

"No, he tried."

"Harry caught his fist in mid-flight. I don't know what'll happen when he comes back." Ginny fretted.

"I just can't imagine Ron being like that though." Hermione frowned.

"He was livid!" Harry exclaimed at Hermione's disbelief. 

"I've never seen him like that before, Hermione, and I've lived with him for fifteen years." Ginny told her.

"Speak of the devil." Hermione said, as the front door of the Burrow slammed shut behind someone. Ron thumped up the stairs and flung his bedroom door open. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as Hermione grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him round and marched him out again.

Harry and Ginny watched from the window as Hermione marched Ron to the edge of the lake and stood with her hands on her hips, demanding an explanation.

"Wow, mum can't even control him like that."

"Yeah but we all know Ron's got a soft spot for Hermione." Harry smiled, "anyway, at least we've got some time to ourselves. Hermione should keep him busy for a while." He grinned, turning away from the window and pulling Ginny towards him.

"Harry! Ginny! Fred! George! Come down for lunch!" Mrs Weasley called just as Harry and Ginny's lips met.

"Typical." Ginny muttered as they headed downstairs.

"That time already? Doesn't time fly when you're having fistfights." Harry joked.

"What? Who's having fistfights?" George asked as the twins joined them at the table.

"Oh... No one, we were just talking about... um... a movie."

"Oh well, that's disappointing, nothing exciting ever happens around here." Fred complained.

Harry met Ginny's eyes and raised his eyebrows, trying to resist the urge to burst out laughing.

"Where did Ron and Hermione go? I heard them go out." Mrs Weasley inquired.

"I think they just went for a walk." Ginny replied.

"Hmm. Well they'll just have to make something for themselves when they get back. Mrs 

Weasley frowned, serving the food.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

Ron and Hermione didn't return until late that night. Harry had gone to bed early, having no one to talk to or play chess with. When Ron returned, Harry pretended to be asleep. Ron changed silently and climbed straight into bed, but by the sounds of his tossing and turning, Harry guessed that he wasn't the only one having trouble getting to sleep.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

**************************************************************************

Hope you liked that chapter, and I forgot to say before, I plan on posting on Saturdays from now on. I have the next two chappies written, they just need tweaked a bit so all should be well for the next two Saturdays but after that it depends on how quickly my writers block disappears. I will try to get into a routine a.s.a.p. So I apologise again in advance for the imminent delays in the posting of this story.

Please Review! xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Usual Disclaimer: This world does not belong to me. I just borrowed it along with its inhabitants. Thanks J.K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: The end of this chapter is where my writers' block really kicks in. I'm trying to fill in the time gap from the beginning of school to the middle of the school year when the fun really begins. Yet Again I apologise for the imminent gap s between future postings. I only received 2 reviews for the last chapter and if you really don't like it then here might be a good place to leave it to save me struggling over my writers' block. If you want this story to continue, please review and if you can think of any, any ideas would be welcome. Anyway, enjoy what might be the last chappie of this fic.

**************************************************************************

Breakfast in the morning was eaten in stony silence and Harry found himself glad when they split up to shop after they had travelled to Diagon Alley. After some persuasion, Ron went off with Hermione, leaving Harry and Ginny to their own devices.

"This is great!" Ginny exclaimed revelling in their newfound freedom, "it's like a first date!"

"Come on then." Harry said pulling her into a nearby cafe and choosing a table by the window. "Now it's a proper date." He explained and Ginny grinned back, gleefully.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

"I thought you were going to make up with Harry!"

"It didn't exactly come up in conversation!"

"What conversation? You haven't said two words to him!"

"I can think of plenty of two word phrases I could say to him if that would help!"

"Oh for god's sake Ron, we talked about this last night."

"No, you talked. I half listened."

"Half listened? Well if that's how you feel then sort it out yourself. I've had enough of this now, but think carefully Ron because I can't guarantee you'll have a best friend after this!" Hermione turned tail and stalked away. "What a disaster." She mumbled under her breath.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

Ron found a quiet cafe, ordered a butterbeer and sat by himself, watching the people pass by outside but not really seeing them. After a minute or so, immersed in deep thought, his eyes came to rest on a cafe across the street. There, sitting at a table just inside the window, were Harry and Ginny. Both were grinning from ear to ear, their eyes sparkling. They looked happy. Ron felt his anger at them begin to ebb away. He watched them for a while before he was distracted by a figure walking past the window.

"Hermione!" He muttered, and leaving his money on the table, he hurried after her.

"Hermione! Hermione!" He called after her, running to catch up. She turned and waited.

"What?" She asked coldly but letting her eyes betray her joy and hope.

"I'm sorry. I did listen to you. You were right. I'm going to apologise to Harry and I do hope I've still got a best friend." He rushed out his words

"Oh Ron!" Hermione flung her arms around his neck but then pulled away slightly, allowing Ron to do something he considered very brave before he changed his mind.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

"At bloody last!" Ginny exclaimed as she and Harry watched Ron and Hermione share their first kisses.

"Tell me about it!"

"Shall we follow their example?" Ginny grinned happily, leaning across the table and pressing her lips against Harry's.

"Uh oh. Here comes trouble." Harry murmured as he opened his eyes and pulled away. He nodded to the street outside and Ginny looked to see Ron and Hermione heading towards the cafe. The waited in silence, Ginny chewing her lip nervously, until they reached the cafe and approached their table.

"Can we join you?" Hermione asked, her eyes shining.

"Yeah sure." Harry replied, avoiding Ron's stare. They sat down and there was an awkward silence for a few moments before Hermione spoke.

"Ron has something to say." She said, not bothering to sugar the pill, nudging him meaningfully. Ron looked up from his shoes, and with a look at Ginny he turned to face Harry. 

"I... I wanted to say... sorry." He found something to stare at on the table, avoiding eye contact with Harry. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I know... I know... you can make each other happy." Harry was lost for words and Ginny, despite the smile playing on her lips, had tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

"Thanks Ron. It means a lot. If it's any consolation, I understand how you felt." Harry managed after another awkward moment.

"So I still have a best friend?" Ron looked up from the table hopefully.

"Of course you do! And I take it you also have a new girlfriend." Harry grinned at Hermione and both she and Ron blushed in response.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

Returning to the Burrow, laden with books, quills, parchment and other assorted Hogwarts requirements, even Mrs Weasley noticed the considerably lightened atmosphere. She also noticed, with a smile, that the wrong children went into the wrong bedrooms and did not re-emerge for quite some time.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

AUTHORS NOTE.

This Note has been added recently so I hope everyone reads it. I just wanted to thank those few people who reviewed me and made my day. I wanted to thank Galagirl especially for her loyal support and her welcomed suggestions - they have provided a little inspiration for the next chapter which I hope to write soon I'm just super busy at the moment. Hope you will all be patient with me until after Christmas. And on that note, Merry Christmas to all and to all a Happy New Year! Hope you all have a great Christmas. XXX


	7. Chapter 7

Usual Disclaimer: This world does not belong to me. I just borrowed it along with its inhabitants. Thanks J.K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. Thanks especially to galagirl, the suggestions were very much appreciated and you inspired me to include Krum in this chapter. It's just a fluff chapter but I hope you like it anyway. I don't have much time so it s just a quick A/N to start the chapter. R&R please. 

**************************************************************************

The journey back to school brought about the daunting conversation, for Ron, Harry and Hermione, of their last year at Hogwarts.

"What are you planning on doing?" Ginny asked Hermione. 

"I don't really know. I always wanted to help other people but now... I don't know when it comes down to it. There are so many things I'd love to do."

"Harry?" Ginny directed the same question.

"Auror." Harry said with no hesitation. Ginny's face fell. 

"It's really dangerous though." She bit her lip. "And you need really good grades." She tried to put him off. 

"Hermione will just have to help me study extra hard this year then." Harry said with a smile. "It's not that dangerous." He added putting his arm around her to comfort her.

"What about you Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Fred and George offered me a job but I turned it down." 

"Why what was the job?"

"Test subject." They laughed. "But seriously, I don't know. I'd love to play Quidditch but I know I'm not good enough."

"You could be. You can do anything you set your mind to." Hermione told him matter-of-factly.

"Thanks 'Mione, but I'll probably end up in a dead end ministry job like Dad and Percy.

The topic of conversation being that none of them knew what they were going to do when they left Hogwarts was enough to send them into a ten minute spell of depressed silence. Ginny broke the silence, but did not change the subject.

"What about Quidditch Harry?"

"Maybe." Harry looked at their hopeful faces. "Later. Being an Auror comes first."

"But you love Quidditch." Ginny pleaded.

"Yes as a hobby. As a release, not a job."

"Viktor was telling me what a good job it is to have. The hours aren't bad, the pay is very good and..." Hermione trailed off as Ron's scowl caught her eye.

"What?" 

"You were talking to Krum?" 

"No. Writing."

"You mean he hasn't given up yet?"

"What do you mean given up?" Hermione started to get annoyed but tried to keep calm. 

"He's been writing to me for ages, he's a good pen pal and friend."

"Friend? You hardly ever see him!"

"Yes, friend and no I haven't seen him since the summer after fourth year so what's the problem? Why are you so jealous? He's no threat to you!" Hermione found it increasingly difficult to keep her voice down.

"Calm down you two." Ginny broke in, as Ron was about to respond.

"Yeah come on, you just managed to get it together after six years, don't spoil it." Harry looked pointedly at them. It successfully put a stop to their arguing but did not repair the damage that was already done. Ron and Hermione did not speak for the rest of the journey.

~ * ~~ * ~ ~ * ~

After the Carriage ride, as they reached the entrance hall, some third year Gryffindors passed them, staring at Harry and Ron, giggling and whispering. Both Ginny and Hermione took the hands of their partners protectively, scowling at the girls.

Ron looked surprised that Hermione seemed to have forgiven him and was about to say something when she gave him a warning look and he abruptly closed his mouth again

"The effect you two have by just walking into a room! It's unbelievable!" Ginny commented. And it was true. Harry and Ron had really developed from the scrawniness of their youth into a couple of stunners. It was easy to see that they were two of the most gorgeous boys in the school and were never short of offers for dates. Most girls in the school, whether they admitted it or not, would find themselves fancying one or both of the two handsome Gryffindors. When Harry and Ron walked into a room together girls breaths would collectively catch in their throats. "And what's worse is - you know it!"

"Course we do. We happen to be very sought after. It's not our fault we're gorgeous." Harry grinned.

"That is exactly what I mean, your heads need a bit of deflating. Don't think we haven't noticed the strut you two have developed."

"We do not strut!" Ron looked offended. Ginny raised her eyebrows in response. "Okay, maybe we do... a bit."

"Hey Gin, I think their admirers need to see that they are spoken for, don't you think?" Hermione smiled as they reached the great hall, eyes shining.

"Hell yeah." Ginny agreed and Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks. Hermione and Ginny each wrapped an arm around their partners back as they entered the Great Hall and as they were about to take their seats, they pulled the boys towards them. Surprised as they were, Harry and Ron responded to the kisses and heard disappointed sighs emanating from bodies right across the hall. They broke away and sat down. 

"That was cruel." Ron commented.

"Just marking our territory." Ginny smiled as the sorting began. Harry looked towards Dumbledore and was met with his twinkling blue gaze, as Harry had expected, he had not missed the display. Harry smiled sheepishly and half turned his attention to the sorting hat's annual song.

~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~


	8. Chapter 8

Usual Disclaimer: This world does not belong to me. I just borrowed it along with its inhabitants. Thanks J.K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: Just a quick note again seeing as again I have no reviewers to thank because I have received no less than zero reviews for my recent work. Okay so it may not have been up to scratch and they may be modified in the future but I am particularly pleased with this chapter so if you could take the time to reviews I would love to hear what you think of my fave chap so far and the longest (I think). Plz R&R. Enjoy!

**************************************************************************

School life was hectic right from the start ("Well it is our NEWT year." Hermione had no problems in reminding them whenever the chance arose). There were Head-girl duties for Hermione, prefects duties for Ron, and prefects duties and Quidditch captaining for Harry. The Quidditch team was completely different from the one Harry joined in his first year but they were still the best. Especially with Harry as captain. They had held top place in the house cup with their victories. Ron had improved greatly in both skill and confidence as keeper since his first games during which he had been wracked with nerves. The new team had become great at the hands of Harry (much to disappointment of Slytherin house). Rivalry between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors was constantly present but neither house acted upon impulses for they stood to lose too much in their NEWT year.

Far from being the shy and naive teenagers, who wouldn't have recognised a flirtatious comment if it bit the end of their nose, they once were, Harry and Ron had come to thrive in the attention they received. When they walked into a room they immediately became the centres of attention and they loved it. Entertaining their audience with their charm and wit. More than once had they been caught laughing and joking in the midst of groups of admirers only to be silenced when they caught the eye of their girlfriends which were usually framed with frowns at their behaviour. They had never fallen out seriously over it though, they knew better. Ginny had been right, they had developed a strut but nobody discouraged it. They were everything the new generation of Marauders should be; they played pranks on students and teachers alike (often with aids from the masters at Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes who, for almost a year now, had been pushing Zonko's out of business).

Harry and Ron were, without a doubt, envied for their looks, charms and personalities while Hermione and Ginny were envied for having landed the two most gorgeous guys in the school. They played their part in the limelight and, although they hade the choice of Hermione's private Head-girl rooms, they were, more often than not, to be found in the common room. They were the ones that people trusted most and came to with their problems or just to talk to whether you were in first or seventh year. They had a wide circle of friends but in the privacy of Hermione's rooms they could be totally at ease as themselves, each trusted the other 100% and were completely relaxed in each others presence. They were calm, collected and concentrated students when they wanted to be. (Not that they often wanted to be, but any arguments or complaints about homework could be squashed with one look from Hermione).

In these quiet and thoughtful times when he was away from anyone who might catch a glimpse of the pain behind his shocking green eyes, Harry often found himself wondering what was ahead for them. What was out there for him when he left Hogwarts behind? His home for the past six years and the place he belonged. He would have to say good bye all too soon. Time was flying by them and three months passed when it seemed Harry had hardly had the time look at the time twice. Time was a strange thing. Never does what you want it to. They say there are sixty seconds to a minute, sixty minutes to and hour, and twenty-four hours in a day - but in reality time seemed to speed up and slow down to suit itself. 

Harry continued to ponder, as time passed around him, what he would do after Hogwarts. He knew he was to be an Auror but leaving this place, his home, behind would be the most difficult thing he would ever have to do. What would become of him when he left? He only allowed these thought to cross his mind when he was alone and in the dark where nobody could see what he had always shielded from people. He hid his thoughts and feelings away from the world just like always.

Christmas soon loomed over them with snow and icicles decorating every inch of the castle and Christmas trees in every available corner. But while everyone was worrying about Christmas shopping Harry's mind continued to churn over his problems.

The problems to which and unexpected and strange solution was offered with an unexpected and strange Christmas present.

~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Ginny exclaimed compulsively neatening (a nasty habit passed on to her by her mother) their piles of presents on their favourite table in the common room. 

"Merry Christmas!" Hermione practically bounced into the room smiling brightly while Harry and Ron shuffled into the empty common room looking both sleepy and excited. 

They had pretty much had Gryffindor tower to themselves for the Christmas holidays seeing as the only other people who remained were a dorm full of second year girls and a couple of third year boys. These others apparently were not up yet (and quite rightly, Ron pointed out - who in their right mind would be up at quarter to seven on a holiday morning?).

After greeting each other with Christmas kisses the group took it in turns to open their presents and admire each one. Harry went last, as always.

"Who's this from?" He asked as he came to the last present at the bottom of the pile.

"Not me."

"Or me."

"Me neither." Came the consecutive replies from his friends as the peered curiously at the large, square, flat package.

"No tag." Harry stated scanning every inch of the wrapping.

"Well open it already." Ron encouraged and Harry did. As he did so a small note fluttered out and landed on the table. Harry put the large black leather-bound book, which he now found himself holding, down and picked up the note. He recognised the neat script at once as the very same as the one which had written the note that had accompanied his father's invisibility cloak. 'This ought to be good' Harry thought to himself and read the note.

Messrs Potter, Weasley, Weasley and Granger,

I think you'll find from the inscription inside that this 

rightfully belongs to you. It was left to me with the orders to pass 

it on to the right people at the right time. I hope I have chosen the right 

time, for there is no doubt I have chosen the right people. I expect you 

shall find no problems in using this as well as the previous owners.

"This ought to be interesting." Harry voiced passing the note to the other three to read while he inspected the book. 

It was blank.

"Dumbledore?" Ron asked as he finished the note. Harry nodded still puzzled by the book. It was far too large to be a diary yet it was not your regular library type book. It seemed to have been hand bound and put together with different bits of parchment by hand. Ginny eyed it suspiciously, remembering all too well her last experience with a seemingly blank book.

"Is it safe?" She queried.

"Dumbledore obviously thinks so, or he wouldn't have given it to us." Harry turned each page. "What inscription?" He pondered aloud contemplating the blank pages.

"There's got to be something more to it." Said Ron stating the blindingly obvious, which was something he was quite talented at.

"Duh." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"The Marauders would be screaming if they could see us now not being able to figure out the secrets of a blank book." Hermione said, having guessed for herself how to reveal the books secrets but not letting on to the others.

Harry quickly picked up on what she was saying. "That's it! The Marauders!" He opened the book and gave the password. " I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

As soon as the words left his lips the four watched as the words appeared across the page.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers 

Are Proud to Present

The Ultimate Marauders Guidebook

~ * ~~ * ~ ~* ~


	9. Chapter 9

__

Usual Disclaimer: This world does not belong to me. I just borrowed it along with its inhabitants. Thanks J.K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint after the last one, which was my fave so far! Although I quite like this one too.

*Thanks to Siriusforeva - My sentiments exactly! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

*Thanks to Galagirl for her welcomed consistent reviews. Luv ya!

************************************************************************

Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers 

Are Proud to Present

The Ultimate Marauders Guidebook

~ * ~~ * ~ ~* ~

Welcome Marauders of New Generation

You have been selected by the Mentor of Marauders

as worthy candidates for the continuation of Hogwarts Marauders.

It is now your responsibility to add to and pass on this book 

to carry on our traditions and notorious tricks of the trade.

Remember - A Good Marauder Never Gets Caught!

Congratulations, Good Luck and Happy Mischief Making!

Harry grinned at his three friends who were now reading the words over his shoulder and knew that the rest of this year was going to be fun for sure.

"Wow." Harry whispered as the pages of the book filled with words. He flicked through the pages. Some were covered in a neat curly script that Harry recognised from the notes they had taken from the board in Professor Lupin's classroom. Others an untidy scrawl that Harry knew had belonged to Sirius. There was a page or two that contained some childish scribbled writing. Lastly, there were pages filled with neat slanted characters that Harry could have sworn belonged to his own hand.

"Wow Harry, that must have been your dad's handwriting. It looks exactly like yours." Ron commented as they huddled around the book on Harry's lap.

'Wow' seemed to be the general opinion of the book as they flicked through pages and pages of various spells, potions, and practical jokes. Many of the pages were annotated by the marauders with silly notes to each other, much like Harry's copy of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' which he had shared with Ron. Harry enjoyed reading these the most. They radiated the sense of mischievous fun that had passed between the Marauders.

Time, in it's nasty habit of doing so, passed far too quickly for the new Marauders and before they knew it, it was late morning and they were still in their nightwear. 

Alerted to the time by a rather large grumble from Ron's stomach, they trooped upstairs to change before meeting back up in the common room again minutes later.

They headed to the kitchens, knowing that the breakfast in the great hall would be over and the next meal would be their Christmas dinner, which was usually served around four in the afternoon. 

When they reached the kitchens they were greeted with the most amazing sounds, sights and smells. The air was full of the noise of hundreds of house elves busily bustling about, preparing the meal for that afternoon. The smells of turkeys cooking and potatoes roasting drifted up their nostrils making their stomachs grumble hungrily.

As always, Dobby was there in a flash, bowing to them. 

"Sorry to disturb you Dobby, we know you're busy but we missed breakfast and we were wondering if there was any chance of a quick sandwich?" Hermione asked politely.

"Anything for Harry Potter's Granger!" He nodded feverishly and rushed off.

"I'm your Granger now am I?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at Harry.

"Of course! According to Dobby you all belong to me. My Wheezy's and My Granger." He joked, grinning happily.

"Just what I always wanted!" Ron said sarcastically. "To be the prized possession of The Harry Potter!" He joked back. They joked about this between themselves for a few minutes before a grumpy and harassed house elf brought them a pitcher of pumpkin juice then hurried away. Dobby appeared moments later with an unnecessarily large tray of assorted sandwiches, grinning happily.

"Thanks Dobby." Harry smiled and they headed back to Gryffindor tower with their provisions.

"How is he always happy? The rest of them look stressed and tired but Dobby is always grinning and he always has time for us. It's so nice of him." Ginny commented as they tucked into sandwiches. (The second and third years helping themselves too after being invited to share the enormous platter).

"Dobby's one of a kind." Harry agreed.

"You know, Ginny's right." Hermione agreed thoughtfully.

"Care to expand on that comment?" Ron asked when she didn't continue.

"The other house elves did look pretty stressed. Maybe it's time to restart..."

"Hermione!" Came the response from Harry, Ron and Ginny in unison.

"Well they're unhappy!"

"No they're not." Ron comforted his girlfriend. "They're just busy today that's all."

"Ron's right, Hermione." Harry agreed. "It's just the same as a busy stressful day in any other job."

"Okay, okay." Hermione reluctantly conceded but it was obvious that she was still churning over these thoughts in her head.

"So when can we start trying out some of the things in that book?" Ron asked, his eyes shining mischievously.

"As soon as, I say." Ginny grinned.

"Nothing too dangerous." Hermione warned, but her eyes too were shining like marauders eyes should. Harry however, was already halfway across the room to fetch the book from upstairs.

~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~

They headed down for Christmas dinner that night, their heads full of tricks and jokes. They had already tricked one of the third years into believing they had grown an extra head with an illusion charm. Hermione had laughed subtly with the others but then made up for it by apologising profusely to the boy afterwards. They had tested a few small practical jokes but were saving the extreme for when they would have an audience. (Otherwise what would be the point? Ron contributed). 

They had eventually found a spell they were very much interested in but, as per usual, that unpredictable element of time slipped from under them and they found themselves heading down to the Great Hall for their Christmas dinner.

There were two tables this year as there were very few pupils staying over the holidays but there were too many for just one table. The Marauders seated themselves at the same table as Dumbledore and McGonagall who were already wearing their custom ridiculous hats. Dumbledore smiled at them as they took their seats, his eyes twinkling merrily as he offered them crackers.

As soon as they had adorned their own weird and wonderful hats, they began helping themselves to the usual magnificent Hogwarts Christmas feast.

~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~

At around midnight that night, the Marauders had headed to bed, happy and contented. Harry climbed into bed and closed the hangings. He sat cross-legged in the centre of the bed, the Marauders guidebook in front of him. He had waited for this, they had skimmed through it earlier but he had longed for a better look and now he could spend as long as he wanted reading it properly. He drank in every detail, possible. Smiling at some of the silly notes his father and Sirius had written to each other. He came began reading in detail the spell they had been looking at before dinner and began to realise it was a lot more complicated than he had originally thought. In spite of the difficulty and illegality, he vowed that this would be one spell they would definitely be trying.

The page was headed:

_ANIMAGUS_

**************************************************************************

Extra A/N: I have a story floating about my head in its early stages of planning and I wanted to put out a feeler and see what the response might be to it. How do you feel about a 'Hermione lets loose' story? Just a bit of fun - i.e. probably no plot. Mainly based on Hermione having a bit of fun after the trio finish their NEWT's. Would be a H/G pairing and eventually R/H. Anyway it's not planned or anything, it's just hanging about and refusing to leave me alone. If I were to type and post it would you be interested in reading? Let me know in a review if you'd be interested! R & R please!


	10. Chapter 10

Usual Disclaimer: This world does not belong to me. I just borrowed it along with its inhabitants. Thanks J.K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long, thanks to those who reviewed, I wont waste your time with a long AN so on with the show... 

***********************************************************************

Harry woke later the next morning after only a few hours sleep. He had stayed up through the night, engrossed in the guidebook. He had come across a few interesting charms but there was one page that had particularly caught his attention. What had alerted him to it was the fact that it was the only page which remained blank. He had tried all the revealing spells he could think of and he had tried writing on it but as it turned out, the ink was just absorbed into the page but did not reappear. He had spent an age trying to figure out what it was hiding but to no avail.

They spent the next day going over the Animagus charm and possible risks, eventually deciding that they would begin trying the next day. Hermione insisted that they go to bed early and get a full nights sleep before they attempted anything, for they would pose a great risk to themselves if they were to try such a complicated spell whilst yawning. 

In all the fuss over the Animagus spell, Harry forgot to ask Hermione about the blank page of the book and it was pushed to the back of his mind for the time being.

~* ~~ * ~~ * ~

"I don't see how this is meant to work. Are you sure you've read it right?" Ron frowned, as they stood in the room of requirement, the Marauders Guidebook open on the bookstand the room had provided for them.

"Yes Ron, this is only the millionth time I've read it since yesterday and it says quite clearly 'No wands'! That is why it's only very powerful witches and wizards who have managed it. It requires controlling our innermost magic and directing it to change something fundamental to our being. It's the magic within us that chooses our animal form."

"God you sound just like a textbook sometimes." Ron continued to frown and Hermione scowled back.

"Be quiet both of you." Harry said. It was usually his job to cut off their bickering before it developed into a riot and, as usual, he did so with ease, silencing them with the simple instruction.

"Right, lets go over it one more time and then we'll decide who's going first." Ginny took control of the situation as they were getting nowhere quickly and she was too excited and impatient to wait any longer.

"Okay," Hermione agreed, turning to the open book. "Use your wand to draw a circle of protection around yourself, this will act as a guard to any bad spirits lurking, waiting to enter an unsuspecting body. Stand in the centre of the circle and summon your magical being to your chest let you body prepare itself for the transformation and when you're completely ready, say 'Transformus Animagus'. If it has been a success, you will find yourself with as few unusual features depending on the animal you have now become. To change back, think of your regular self. Whether successful or not, the spell is physically challenging and attempts whilst tired are not recommended for obvious safety reasons. If successful, transformations may sometimes take a while to master but you should now be able to transform at will between your animal and human selves (this will become easier and quicker as time goes on)." She finished reading and looked excited. 

"So who's going first?" Ginny asked, eyes shining.

"I will." Ron volunteered eagerly. "So what's the protection charm you use?"

Hermione turned to consult the book. " 'Averto Improbus' and turn in a smooth circle, drawing a ward of protection around yourself." She said informatively, smiling encouragingly at her boyfriend and he drew his wand.

"Here it goes..." He mumbled more to himself than anyone else. "Averto Improbus." He said confidently and the end of his wand glowed blue. 

He slowly began to turn in a circle, drawing a shimmering blue line around himself as he did so. When the circle was complete, it extended itself from floor to ceiling in a flash of radiant blue light that left Ron, slightly blinded but strangely aware of a force field around himself. 

He put his wand back into his robes and stood silent and still, eyes closed as he revelled in the sense of power surrounding him. 

He concentrated as hard as he could on summoning all his magical ability and he felt strange tingling sensation starting in the very tips of his fingers and toes and gathering power and speed as it all travelled to his centre of being. 

He wasn't sure how but he could tell when he was ready and without having to think about it, his mouth spoke those all-important words. "Transformus Animagus." 

The others watched, riveted and full of anticipation as Ron began to levitate and glow slightly before them.

Ron felt his feet lift off of the ground and he opened his eyes, he was glowing pearly white and hovering only a few inches from the ground. He felt as if someone was sucking energy out of him and he closed his eyes again, struggling to maintain enough energy to keep the spell going. He felt every fibre of his animal being fighting to escape but he was unable to hold together the powerful and draining centre of power he had created inside himself. He was too tired and when he finally gave in, he collapsed to the ground, shaking with utter exhaustion.

"Ron! Are you ok?" Hermione and the others rushed to his side.

"I'm fine, just tired. That is unbelievably hard and not to mention draining. If I didn't know better I'd say I hadn't slept for a week." He accepted Harry's help to stand and they helped him over to the couch that had just appeared at the side of the room. Ron sat and closed his eyes for a moment. "You guys carry on, I'll just watch for now." He managed a small smile and forced his eyes to stay open.

"I'll go next." Hermione volunteered in a slightly shaky voice, making her way into the centre of the room. "Averto Improbus." She muttered, going through the motions of creating the protective force field around herself. As Ron had several minutes before, she could feel the force of the energy around her as she closed her eyes and began summoning all the power and energy she possessed. She took a little longer before her heart told her she was ready. "Transformus Animagus." She muttered, beginning to hover slightly above the floor and glowing as Ron had done. She gasped as she felt something stir violently inside her, fighting to escape, to show itself to the world. 

Harry, Ron and Ginny watched as colour drained from her face as energy drained from her body. She was fighting the exhaustion though and managed to keep the spell going, willing her body to let the inner animal to become her.

In a silent flash of blinding light the others found them selves staring at the floor, amazed at what they saw.

Hermione hardly dared to open her eyes as she felt the ball of magic she had created within herself explode and begin to disperse, making its way to every part of her body, causing her to tingle in the strangest manner.

When she hesitantly opened her eyes a moment later she found herself rather closer to the floor than she had previously been. She couldn't remember falling over or collapsing and so she tried to get up, finding, when she tried to move, that she had... feathers? 

'Wow' she thought to herself. 'I done it!' she looked up as Harry Ron and Ginny began a round of applause for the beautiful, if a little dazed, snowy owl standing in the centre of the room, where Hermione had stood only moments before. The owl had and endearing streak of golden brown running down its back and it's eyes, the same rich brown, flecked with gold of Hermione's own eyes, were bright and intelligent portraying their human counterpart perfectly.

Unsure what to do next, Hermione decided to test her newly acquired wings and so she spread them and took off. To her surprise she found that the fluid movements she made came easily to her as she circled the room, close to the ceiling. After a few circuits she flew down and landed gracefully on Ron's lap. 

"Well done 'Mione!" Ron said, stroking her feathers tenderly with his fingers. He soon found that his fingers were stroking hair as Hermione transformed and Ron found himself with a rather excited, though extremely tired, Hermione in his lap.

"I can't believe it! I done it!" She squealed, squirming off Ron's lap and onto the couch beside him, giving him a kiss as she did so.

"Me next I suppose." Ginny asked, presuming that Harry would do his usual of insisting that he go last. Harry nodded at the question directed at him. "Kiss for luck?" Ginny said, leaning over and kissing him without waiting for a reply.

Ron and Hermione sat sleepily together on the couch while Harry perched on the arm of it, watching Ginny as she went through the process of shielding herself, summoning her power, and then levitating and glowing, before she, like Ron, collapsed from exhaustion before the spell could reach it's full term.

"I'm okay." She told Harry shakily as he helped her up. "Just disappointed." 

Now it was Harry's turn and it was three very sleepy Marauders who watched him as he began to cast the protection charm.

"Averto Improbus." He said clearly and confidently, drawing a circle around himself and finding, that when he was done, the chamber he had created was unlike the three he had previously witnessed. His was not only powerful, but also visible. It glowed bright blue around him, stretching from floor to ceiling. He looked to his friends for confirmation that this was normal. He raised his eyebrows at them and Ron shrugged. Hermione frowned but nodded for him to continue anyway. He bit his lip and closed his eyes; calling on his power and feeling it travel to his chest where it manifested to the point that his chest felt as though it might burst. 'Now' his mind told him and he confidently cast the spell. "Transformus Animagus." He was lifted off of the ground and was certain he was glowing and had he opened his eyes he would have realised just how brightly. Hermione, Ron and Ginny had their eyes screwed up at the light radiating from Harry's body.

Harry screwed his eyes tighter shut in an effort to hold his power in place until the spell was complete. He was rapidly losing energy but he wasn't about to give up. He felt as though there was a wrestling match going on inside his chest. I seemed as though there was a herd of animals inside him, not only fighting to get out but fighting each other as well. He felt the spell reach its climax and his chest seemed to explode, not once not twice but three times.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny braced themselves against the force of the three explosions that emitted from Harry in rapid succession.

Ron emitted a low whistle as they stared at the sight in front of them.

"Jeeso Harry, you don't do things by halves do you?" Ron asked the impressive black panther that stood majestically before them, looking every bit as dazed as Hermione had if not more so. 

Testing his new catlike paws, Harry padded around the room, flicking his tail back and forth menacingly. His fur was as black as black can be and it gleamed in a most wonderful way. His eyes, sparkling with intelligence, mischief and menace, were the same emerald colour of Harry's own eyes.

"Why the three explosions though?" Hermione wondered aloud. No sooner had she done so than the panther disappeared, leaving behind a cheeky looking Husky dog. It barked in apparent answer to her questions. Its fur was of the silkiest quality, as pure and as white as fresh snow, with patches of silver-grey. Its eyes were strikingly green. 

"Oh, Merlin Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, amazed. Were there no limits to what he could do. He was forever surprising them, pushing his magical ability to its limits.

"I've never heard of an Animagus with multiple forms before." Hermione frowned. "If there has been cases of it then none of them are still living or registered because there's none on the ministry list." She looked up from her thoughts to find that the Husky had disappeared and in its place sat a large, rather forbidding looking, jet black raven with piercing green eyes. 

"Oh, Harry, change back into something nicer you look creepy that way." Ginny rubbed the goose bumps that were rapidly appearing on her arms. At the request, Harry reappeared as himself but before Ron could congratulate him once again for being 'best of show', he swayed on the spot before his legs gave way and he fell limply to the floor. 

~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~


	11. Chapter 11

Usual Disclaimer: This world does not belong to me. I just borrowed it along with its inhabitants. Thanks J.K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: I thought I'd let you know that I am going away this weekend then I'm going abroad for a week next weekend so my fortnightly updates of this story will be interrupted. That is why I'm uploading this on a Thursday and the next update will be in around three weeks time. Sorry!!!!!! for the delay. 

***********************************************************************

At the request, Harry reappeared as himself but before Ron could congratulate him once again for being 'best of show', he swayed on the spot before his legs gave way and he fell limply to the floor.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

"Harry!" Ginny rushed to his side. On cue, the room provided a bed at one side of the room and it took Ginny, Ron and Hermione in their exhausted states to awkwardly lift Harry's limp form onto it. 

"Oh, why did we think this was a good idea?" Hermione fretted.

"Because it _is_ a good idea Hermione, this is just a blip, he'll wake up in no time. It's just exhaustion. We've been fighting the urge to fall asleep for a good forty-five minutes now. Harry just gave in quicker." Ron rambled, sounding much more confident than he felt.

"I hope you're right Ron." Ginny said, her eyes full of worry as she sat at Harry's side, clasping his hand in hers.

"I don't know Ron. Maybe we should get Dumbledore."

"No! He'd _have_ to expel us. Let's give it half an hour."

"What if it's too late in half an hour? What if there's irreparable damage done by then?" Hermione began to get hysterical.

"Calm down Hermione, I'm not damaged goods yet." Came a croaky voice from behind her.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

It was only mid-day when the Marauders made their way back to Gryffindor tower, having spent less time in the room of requirement than they had expected. After crawling sleepily through he portrait hole, they climbed the stairways to their respective dorms and crawled into bed, grateful for the warm blankets and soft pillows.

Their sleep was only interrupted when Hermione (who had remembered to set her alarm) woke them for dinner, after which they had gone straight back to bed, not to be woken until the next day.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

"Transformus Animagus." Ginny said as boldly and as confidently as she could, standing in her ring of protection in the centre of the room of requirement the next day. She had volunteered to go before Ron this time and was determine to hold out until the spell was complete.

Her determination must have done the trick as she felt the silent explosion and the tingling all over her body as she took the shape of a tigress and stood before her three astonished best friends. Her fur was a deep red-orange and her stripes were contrastingly dark to the bright colour of the fur in between. She looked down and admired her huge paws, complete with sharp claws, with her deep coffee coloured eyes which remained unchanged in he animal form.

Seeing his little sister succeed in the task made Ron even more determined not to fail for a second time and he was not disappointed. It was not long before there was a multitude of animals filling the room. The newest addition being a majestic wolf with fur of the richest silver and a streak of coppery red coursing down the length of its back. 

Their fun, however was short-lived as Ron and Ginny were dead on their feet, even more exhausted than they had been after their failed attempts the previous day. Harry helped Ginny back to Gryffindor tower and into bed while Hermione did similar for Ron, taking him to the boy's dorms. 

Of course, being marauders the first thing they had tried out of the guidebook was the disabling spell to the wards which prevented male access to the girls dorms. Although to avoid any mischief, this only applied to the Marauders, for everyone else, only girls were allowed in the girls dorms. Naturally.

"Goodnight, my Ruby." Harry whispered as he lay Ginny's head on the pillow.

"Goodnight Harry, my Onyx knight." Harry smiled as Ginny drifted into a deep slumber. They had their new Marauder names.

"G'night Feathers." Ron mumbled sleepily through a yawn as Hermione tucked him into bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight." She whispered to his silent form, drifting into the land of nod. "Little Whisper."

When she and Harry met in the Common room they swapped their names and grinned at having officially become Marauders.

"Come on let's go to the library, I want to research the meanings of the animals we've become and about your multi-forms."

"There'll be plenty of time for that Hermione, come on let's go out!"

Hermione's eyes gleamed as she realised what he meant. He led her over to the nearest window and transformed into the raven, Hermione soon following as her owl form and they both flew out into the cold, bitter air which soon was full of fresh snowflakes.

Flying was the most wonderful experience. Neither could describe the sense of freedom and adventure that overcame them. They flew over and around the castle, admiring it in all its glory. The highest turrets were already thick with snow and, only a few hours after leaving the castle they returned to it, feeling the bitter winter cold. 

"That was brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed as she transformed and shook the snow from her hair. "I'm soaked right through! It didn't seem that wet and cold as an owl!" She complained, shivering and wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Amazing!" Harry exclaimed, lost for words. He too was soaking wet and he shook his head, causing dripped from his hair to spray around him, gaining him some ruffled feathers from some disgruntled owls in the owlery where they had just flown in the open window. They had chosen to re-enter through the owlery to avoid the possibility that the Gryffindor common room would be occupied by the remaining Gryffindors.

"Hot showers all round I think!" Hermione shivered again as they left the owlery.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

"The tigress is a creature of fiery temperament, fierce loyalty and great beauty." Hermione read quietly to them from her findings. She had spent the day in the library looking up information for them.

"That's you to a tee Gin." Harry commented.

"What about me?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Wolves are creatures who thrive on protecting their pack, their loyalty to whom they choose to protect is unwavering and they are creatures with great passion for life, especially surrounded by their pack."

"That's me" Ron grinned happily at being described this way.

"It also says the thing they hate most is to be laughed at." She smiled and Ron blushed.

"I suppose." He mumbled

"What about you 'Mione?" Harry asked. She blushed modestly and began to read what she had written about herself.

"Owls are also animals of great loyalty. They are highly intelligent and sensitive birds, known to be very alert and good at analysing situations and getting themselves safely and quickly away from danger."

"That's you all over." Ron praised his girlfriend, giving her a swift kiss. "What about Harry?"

"The Husky is a natural born leader but also playful and mischievous by nature when circumstances allow. These dogs work best as part of team but always better at the head, leading the way. The Panther is a creature of great stealth and speed. Aggressive yet intelligent these animals possess immense power and are intense by nature. Their power and intelligence serve as a combination, which give endless boundaries to what they are capable of. The Raven is a highly mysterious and intelligent bird. The stories and myths which surround it make it a creature which strikes fear in the hearts of those who cross its path. It is said that a Raven on your side is a source of great protection, but to be crossed by and unfamiliar Raven is a said to be a sign of doom."

"Well that's mostly Harry..." Ron said. "Except maybe the whole Ravens are evil symbols of doom thing."

"I didn't say they were evil Ron, I think it just means that Harry's not the best person to cross." Hermione corrected.

Harry was astounded at how well the description fitted every aspect of his personality.

"That's me all right." He said, looking slightly dumfounded at how their animal forms really signified them as a person. He now knew why he had so many animal forms. It would be impossible to find just one animal to describe his strongest characteristics. There were too many of them.

"I could find only one reported case in history of a wizard having multiple Animagus forms and that was Merlin himself." Hermione informed Harry, watching him closely for his reaction. "He had four. The next closest reference I could find was shapeshifters but I don't think you're one. Are you?" 

"No, just the three animals are enough for me," Harry assured her. Merlin, he concluded, had obviously had a split personality problem, and would have related to how he, Harry, sometimes felt - torn between duty and happiness.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

'Onyx, Feathers, Ruby and Whisper, The Marauders - Second Generation.' Hermione added a page into the Guidebook, ready for when they would put in their first entry.

"There. Now we just need something to put in it." Hermione smiled.

"That reminds me, there's a page I can't figure out." Harry said, as he remembered the blank page he had found. He flicked through the book. "That's strange." He frowned when he found himself unable to locate the page. He looked through it more carefully but was still unable to find it. "Never mind." He said handing the book back but still frowning.

"Mischief managed." Hermione said, letting the pages all go blank and putting the book aside. "You okay?" She asked, noting Harry's thoughtful expression.

"Yeah, fine. It's nothing." He said, trying to forget about the blank page but it still lingered in his mind as they decided to go for a jaunt outside.

"But where will we go?" Ron asked. "It's too dangerous to just go around the grounds, someone might see us."

"The forest." Harry said.

"The forest?" Ron gulped.

"Yeah, it's dark out so we should be okay until we get to the forest, then we can do what we like when we get inside."

"But still... The forest?"

"Yes Ron the forest." Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't worry we'll be more alert and able to get out of there in animal form. And besides," Harry's eyes gleamed, "we'll make sure we avoid Aragog."

Ron shuddered involuntarily. 

"Too right we will!" He exclaimed. "Follow the spiders, ha!" He muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

Only Harry heard him and laughed.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

The Marauders returned to the castle later that night, completely exhausted and grinning from ear to ear. They sat together, relaxing in front of the fire in their states of elation. They had ran, walked, played, stalked, flew, and made plenty of noise between them. Now all had felt the freedom of the carefree animal kingdom and knew their decision to become Animagi had been one of the best they would ever make. 

Hermione watched Harry as he closed his eyes and revelled in the sense of freedom he had just experienced. 

She was beginning to understand his need to be in the air. The freedom, the beauty, the lack of problems. She marvelled at the beauty of the world below her when she was in the air and she could really appreciate everything. She understood that flying was Harry's way of leaving everything behind.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

Harry waited till he heard Ron's soft snoring fill the dorm before he sat up and pulled out the guidebook.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He whispered. Once again he carefully flicked through the book to find the blank page. "I knew it was here somewhere!" He found the page he was looking for. Why couldn't he find it earlier? "Now I know you're hiding something." He was talking to a book. He realised he was talking to an inanimate object but he carried on anyway. "What's your secret? Show me." He whispered. He frustratedly tapped the page with his wand.

__

Hello Harry 

Harry's eyes widened as he stared at the words appearing on the page followed by a spell for...

"Time travel?" He muttered to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Usual Disclaimer: This world does not belong to me. I just borrowed it along with its inhabitants. Thanks J.K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: There hasn't been much interest in this story and I'm getting very few reviews for it (and when I say few, I mean none) but it is almost finished with about four chapters to go I reckon so I will continue it until it is complete but it may be at an even slower pace than normal (if that's possible) as I will concentrate on my other stories which receive slightly more feedback. And once again, lookout for my new story which has been delayed again but will be posted in a few weeks time (My fluff filled fiction on a wild Hermione). Also if anyone who reads this happens to be a fan of Harry/Draco slash stories, check out my other ongoing Story, 'Dangerously in Love' and the couple of one-shots I have posted recently. Thanks, :-)

*********************************************************************

Chapter 12

__

Hello Harry 

Harry's eyes widened as he stared at the words appearing on the page followed by a spell for...

"Time travel?" He muttered to himself.

~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~

Harry stared incredulously as complex instructions filled the page in his father's tidy script. The spell was addressed to him. How was that possible? He asked himself.

As if answering his question, a note appeared at the end of the spell. 

__

Harry,

I bet you're wondering what's going on. Believe me this is hard to explain. I bet you're wondering why only you can see this page and why it's addressed to you. Well it's because I made it that way. I went to the future Harry and I seen you reading this note from me in the past, weird huh? I went to the future and seen my son. How weird is that? I'm glad for the chance to see you all grown up. I watched you cry as you read this. Yes Harry I know I am dead but do not know why or how, and I do not wish to know. I just know that I will not be there when you read this and that I won't see you grow up. I seen the trouble and pain in your eyes and I know your life is not normal and it frustrates me not to know what has caused you to be so troubled and to know that I wont be able to help. This may be the weirdest thing I have ever done but time travel intrigued me and my curiosity got the better of me. Now I know I will die in no more than a few years time - well they do say curiosity killed the cat. To know that... it's incredibly strange to say the least. Do you ever get the feeling that time is the weirdest concept, it is said to have rules but really you feel it decides for itself how quickly or slowly a day goes? I know you will try this spell and I wish you luck with it. I can't say how much this spell has changed my life, I hope you see something better in your future. You will look up when you finish reading this and look right through me, but know that I am there, watching over you.

James Potter, Your future father, aged 15.

As predicted Harry looked up and across the room, seeing nothing but feeling extremely strange knowing that his father was there, watching him as silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't see his father but knew he was there, he could feel it. He looked back at he book and read through the instructions for the spell. It called for three dates. Past, present and future. It involved very powerful and advanced magic; far more advanced that Harry had ever seen before. It called for the person to weave an intricate web of magic around them, creating the magical base for the spell. 

Before he had finished reading through the spell, Harry felt he presence fade and disappear, leaving him feeling cold and alone. 

"Goodbye." He murmured, wondering if he had said it in time for his father to hear. 

His father was right, the appeal of the spell already seemed very alluring to him. The concept of time had always intrigued him and it had been the same, it seemed, for his father. He knew he would try the spell, but the thought of what he might see scared him no end. He lived day to day and dealt with problems as he came to the, but to see his future, he wasn't sure if he could handle knowing his fate.

Harry wrapped his arms around himself, lying awake, churning over confused thoughts until eventually he fell into a fitful sleep. 

~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~

Harry woke the next morning, his mind still in turmoil. The page of the guidebook that had kept his rapt attention the night before was blank once more. Harry sighed, closing the book and putting it aside as he rose and dressed. 

Unusually, Harry had awoken late and when he descended into the common room, he found Ginny curled on a couch in front of the fire, reading a book.

"Hey baby." She greeted him.

"Hey." Harry returned bending to kiss her softly on the lips. He deepened the kiss, feeling the need for comfort.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sensing insecurity in him as she scooted up, making room for him to squeeze in beside her. He rested his head at her neck and sighed. 

"I'm fine. Just thinking. Where's Ron and 'Mione?"

"Out in the forest probably. Thinking about what?" 

"Time."

"You think about these things too much."

"It's just slipping by so fast. It's getting away from us." Harry sighed again.

Ginny kissed her boyfriend's forehead, she knew he was in another one of his deep thinking, contemplative moods. He had been slipping into quiet, thoughtful spells quite often recently and Ginny had hoped he would get over it but it seemed he was just dwelling on something and she itched to help him.

"Talk to me Harry."

"I love you." He responded, avoiding talking about what was bothering him.

It was Ginny's turn to sigh. "I love you too Harry and I want to help you but I can't do anything until you talk to me."

"It's difficult to explain, I... There's just something I have to do... It's complicated."

"What? What do you have to do? What's complicated?" Ginny looked worriedly into Harry's eyes.

"Do you ever feel time speed up or stand still at the most inappropriate times?"

"Harry you're really worrying me. You're so despondent sometimes and I can't reach you no matter how hard I try. Promise me you won't do anything silly."

"Everyone expects me to do something silly yet everyone rests the fate of the Wizarding World on my shoulders." Harry smiled ironically.

"You are so cryptic sometimes."

"And you love me for it." Harry joked, brushing off her worried tone. Ginny sighed, he was pushing her away again.

Harry rose and walked to the window. He could see down in the snow, two figures. The figures of his two best friends, kissing warmly, huddled together for warmth. They were so happy and carefree. He would watch them together sometimes, they would be blissfully ignorant to the world around them until they were around him. They would always have Harry under watch and they would share they weight he carried. He was unwilling to share his pain, he didn't want his life to affect them the way it did but they stuck by him anyway. 

And he loved them for it.

He began to wonder if his future would effect them. His fate was bound to have an irreparable effect on them but whether it was a negative effect or not was a different story.

Now that Harry knew there was a spell in existence, a spell which could maybe give him the answers he sought, he was drawn to it. He could not resist the forces which told him he needed to know his fate.

Anyone else would be happy to live their life not knowing what was going to happen to them each day, but Harry, well Harry had always been different.

"When's the next full moon?"

"I dunno, check my astronomy chart, it's on the table over there." Ginny watched his every move. He was so quiet and pensive. She longed for the easygoing Harry who had held her in his arms that summer and washed away all of her cares and fears. She would drown in the warmth he radiated whereas now, at that moment he was a completely different person. He seemed to turn his happiness on and off and Ginny often wondered how he did it. There had been times throughout the school year when he had been himself, happy and free and she was in love with that Harry. This Harry, a cold and hidden from the world, was a stranger to her and it frightened her.

Harry searched Ginny's astronomy chart for the lunar cycles.

'Three days.' He thought. 'Doesn't give me long to prepare, but it's enough.'

"Come and get something to eat with me?" Ginny pleaded pulling him out of his reverie.

As Harry's mind settled on what he was to do, his old self came shining through and Ginny smiled.

There was _her_ Harry. 

He smiled as he moved towards her and scooped her into her arms. She giggled wildly as he kissed her and carried her to the portrait hole.

~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~

After a quick lunch, Harry and Ginny headed out into the ground to join Ron and Hermione, the meeting culminating in a lengthly battle between the four. Snowballs were flying in every direction and Harry's mind was successfully distracted from his earlier thoughts. After being worn out by the battle, Ron and Hermione headed inside. Ginny was about to follow suit when Harry pulled her back, letting them both fall back into the deep snow. 

"Harry! Cold!" Harry responded to this by pulling her close and kissing he warmly. "Better." Harry kissed her again. "Better still. One more?" Harry obliged.

Oblivious to the fact that they were soaked and freezing, they lay together in the fresh, unmarred whit snow. Ginny looked deep into Harry's eyes, they longed to open up to her but she recognised the fear of inflicting pain that he had possessed all his life.

"I had a visitor last night." He told her and began to retell the events of the previous night as they stood up, completely soaked from head to toe but barely noticing, and began to walk around they grounds hand-in-hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Usual Disclaimer: This world does not belong to me. I just borrowed it along with its inhabitants. Thanks J.K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

__

A/N: I repeat, this story will be continued until it is finished I'm sure very few of you would like to know. I think there will be two more chapters, maybe three and I know this chapter is quite short but I thought I had kept you waiting long enough and also, the next chapter will probably be really long but it will be a while before it is posted. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed, namely: Silver Crystal 177, Laura, and Val.

Hope you like this chapter and please be patient while I write the next one, I'm superbusy at the moment. Thanks.

McGonagalls-Biscuits.

Chapter 13

"I won't let you do it alone, Harry." Ginny said, hands resting firmly on her hips.

They were still talking about the spell now that they were back inside the castle, warming up in front of the fire in the common room.

"Gin... It could be dangerous..." Harry began, but he knew his efforts were in vain as he looked to the determined face of his girlfriend.

"If you insist on doing this, then I'm coming with you and that's the end of it." Even though they were talking in whispers to prevent Ron and Hermione hearing them, Ginny's words still managed to have the same quelling effect as those of a howler from her mother. Harry sighed knowing that there was no use in arguing with Ginny when she was as determined as she was at this moment. She took after her mother in that respect - a Weasley through and through with the stubbornness that was a true Weasley family trait. "And don't even think about trying to sneak away."

Harry sighed exasperatedly, the girl knew him all too well. He looked into her frowning, coffee brown eyes.

"Okay! I give in, now sit down and relax." He said trying to sway her with a smile and succeeding as she sat, albeit grudgingly, in his lap. She gave him a last withering look before resting her head at his neck and falling into a light sleep.

They seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, Harry thought to himself, sleeping. A side effect of the amount of magical energy they had used with the Animagi spell he supposed. Then again they could just have been exhausting themselves between their practising spells from the guidebook, their jaunts in the forest and their snowball fights. Harry smiled as he thought about all the fun things they had done these holidays, which, in a few days would be over. Hopefully, Harry thought, their sleep patterns would soon return to normal. 

Harry knew he would always remember this Christmas. It had been the most fun yet and it being in their last year made it all the more special. He didn't know where the Marauders would be spending their next Christmas but he hoped that things could only get better.

He cast a glance over to friends who currently sat, snuggled with each other, on a couch at the opposite side of the common room. Hermione had long since given up trying to read her book, which now lay open on the arm of the couch, as Ron constantly whispered in her ear, trying to distract her and succeeding as she giggled quietly at his antics.

They were so happy together and Harry was happy for them. He couldn't imagine a better-suited couple. Anyone with eyes could see how great they were together. How it took them so long to see it themselves, Harry could only wonder in amazement.

Harry watched Ron trace light circles on the back of Hermione's hand before entwining his fingers with hers and kissing her softly on the lips. They were looking intently into each other's smiling eyes, happily oblivious to Harry's eyes following their movements. Harry recognised the look Ron was giving her. The look of intense, irreversible love and adoration. Harry identified with him; he often looked at Ginny that way. He turned back to look at his sleeping beauty, he usually watched her when she wasn't aware of his gaze. While she slept, while she laughed and smiled with Ron and Hermione or her classmates, while she sat studiously poring over books and homework, or while she was eating meals at the same time listening raptly and enthusiastically to those around her.

Sometimes Harry felt detached from the world around him as he watched Ginny. She had such a passion for life, she was special and unique and not a day went by when Harry didn't thank his lucky stars that he retained the privilege of holding her, of kissing her rose pink lips, as soft as petals to the touch.

Half an hour went by as Harry watched Ginny sleep, before Ron and Hermione roused him from his thoughts, saying that they should head down for dinner.

He gently shook Ginny awake as Ron and Hermione went ahead and was glad to see, that when she woke, she no longer adorned her stubborn frown but instead was smiling sleepily at him.

"But I'm not sleepy." Ginny protested and Harry laughed as he escorted her to the girl's dorms not long after dinner that night.

"You sound like a spoilt child." He laughed, quickly kissing her before she had a chance to voice her imminent complaint. "You need to sleep now or you'll be too tired later." He said quietly and meaningfully.

"Tonight?" Ginny whispered, surprised at the seeming suddenness of Harry's decision.

Harry nodded. "Till midnight, my Ruby." He whispered, kissing her and then turning and heading back down the stairs, leaving her in the doorway of her dorm feeling like an excited, if not a little nervous, little girl.

Harry crept into Ginny's otherwise empty dorm at quarter to twelve that night, glad that Ron and Hermione had decided on early nights, meaning that Harry and Ginny would not need to make awkward excuses or seek somewhere hidden to perform the spell.

Ginny smiled excitedly as she woke and they crept quietly back down to the common room where Harry explained his understanding of what would happen when they performed the spell.

"So we get half an hour past, present and future?"

"I think so, and as far as I can tell, as long as we're touching when I perform the spell, you don't have to cast your own spell, we'll both be transported." Harry told her, scrutinising the guidebook to make sure what he was saying was right.

"So what's the point in visiting the present?"

"As far as I can gather, when it says present, it actually means any point in the twelve to twenty-four hours before the spell is cast. I think the reason for it is so the caster can look at themselves from an objective point of view."

"So people in the past, present or future... they can't see or hear us?"

"No, they won't be aware that we're there. If they knew we were there then there would be a possibility that we could change the future by altering the past if you get what I mean."

"Like when you saved Sirius?"

"Yeah, but I mean major changes that could alter life as we know it."

"You think about these things too much." Ginny frowned; Harry could often be too deep a thinker. She didn't like to think about how the world worked she liked to live moment to moment. That was one of the reasons Harry loved her so much.

"I know, it's a curse." Harry smiled sardonically.

"Are you sure about this Harry? I mean.. what if... what if the future isn't good?" She looked deep into his emerald eyes, already knowing his answer. She knew there was no way she could dissuade him from doing this and she was no way she would let him do it alone.

She had been aware for some time now, of her boyfriend's morbid fascination with the concept of time. It had made so much sense when he had told her about James and the spell - like father like son indeed. James, it seemed, had possessed the self-same fascination.

"I need to know, Gin." It was the answer she had anticipated, and despite the slight waver of uncertainty in his voice, she knew that there was nothing that could stop him now.

He pulled a small piece of parchment from his pocket. On it, three lines if information were neatly printed in Harry's hand. Three locations, three dates and three times.

Hogwarts twenty years ago, Hogwarts at lunch time that day, and 'Home' five years into the future.

He glanced back at the Guidebook on the table next to them. "You ready?"

Ginny nodded and Harry clasped his left hand and Ginny's right together, while he worked with his wand in his right hand.

First, he suspended the small piece of parchment at eye level, a foot or so in front of them then he took a deep breath, summoning all his power and concentration and preparing himself for the intricate and complex task ahead of him.

He paid close attention to the Guidebook as he began to work, weaving an intricate web of magic around them. He drew the pattern in a shimmering blue energy from the tip of his wand. He concentrated with all his might, knowing that one flaw in the pattern, one mistake, could prove fatal for them.

First, with the blue energy radiating from his wand-tip, he drew a criss-crossed cage of magic around them. It reached from the floor to a point in midair, a few feet above them and spread in a two-foot radius around them, looking rather like a large blue birdcage.

Ginny stayed silent as she watched her the display of extraordinary magical energy and power. She had known Harry was a very powerful and competent wizard but his movements were fluid and graceful as he worked and she admired him. She took in every detail of his features, the intense concentration etched on his face as he muttered another Latin spell - turning the tip of his wand from blue to gold - and watched as he began to work out where he should be placing the delicate strands of magic into the pattern - in accordance to where and when they wanted to go.

When he had carefully woven the strands of gold into the cage around them, he muttered yet another Latin phrase from the Guidebook, this time turning the tip of his wand pink. He then proceeded to tap several carefully chosen squares of the cage, filling them with bright, glowing pink dots. Again this had to be done with precision and Harry knew his concentration had never been tested to this extent before. However, he managed to keep himself focused, knowing that one false move and he could be responsible for a catastrophe and that was something he could not handle, not with Ginny alongside him.

Harry added and added to the web and it grew thicker and thicker, becoming more and more elaborate with every particle of magic Harry added to it. It radiated power and, Ginny thought, beauty.

After pink, there was green, purple, silver and finally and bright, dazzling white.

"This is it." Harry murmured, giving Ginny's hand a tight, reassuring squeeze, although whether he was reassuring himself or Ginny, he wasn't sure. 

The room began to spin as he put his wand to the piece of parchment still suspended in front of them, magically woven into the web around them and he said the final words to complete the spell.

Faster and faster the room spun, everything becoming a blur of colour, Harry held on to Ginny's hand as tightly as he could. They spun so fast they felt as though they were going to spin off into oblivion but despite the dizziness and seeming confusion around them, Harry's voice rang out clearly and confidently.

"Tempus Inter Facio, Tempus Inter Facio, Tempus Inter Facio!"


	14. Chapter 14

Usual Disclaimer: This world does not belong to me. I just borrowed it along with its inhabitants. Thanks J.K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: Hey people sorry I've kept you waiting for so long but here is the long chapter I promised you a while back I hope it isn't a disappointment. Anyway thanks to reviewers: Dirbatua, Silvercrystal177, Monalex Potter, flying-piggy-123 and Siriusforeva.

Any way - enjoy!

Chapter 14

"Gin, open your eyes." Harry prompted her. He had opened his eyes only a few moments earlier to find that the world was no longer spinning around them. Ginny slowly opened her eyes and gasped softly. They were standing in the centre of the Gryffindor common room, only now, there were Gryffindors milling around them, most of whom were leaving through the portrait hole and all were blissfully unaware of the strangers standing in the centre of the room years before they had even been born.

"It worked." Harry said in wonderment, staring around at the unfamiliar Gryffindors.

"This is brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed, finding it weird to talk and find that nobody passing normally by her could hear or see her. Harry smiled at her but after a moment his attention was caught by something else. A voice that sounded remarkably like his own.

"That was hilarious! Best yet." Harry's attention snapped in the direction of the voice and looked up to see his father, godfather, former professor and the traitor enter through the portrait hole. All were grinning from ear to ear except the rat, who was chewing his lip rather unattractively (not that there was anything remotely attractive about him in the first place).

"Professor Memphis was livid." The rat commented in a disgustingly high voice.

"So what? We got both those greasy gits in one prank!" Harry smiled at the grin on Sirius' face as they strolled confidently across the common room. Harry couldn't move his legs, he was rooted to the spot as the original Marauders walked right past them, so close he could have reached out and touched them - but didn't. They dumped their bags at a table at the far side of the common room and Harry could do nothing but watch, mesmerised.

"That's definitely one for the Guidebook." Remus' familiar voice alight with mirth chipped in.

"A whole week of detentions with Memphis." Pettigrew fretted.

"Shut up Peter!" Three exasperated voiced chimed in unison before they continued their light-hearted voices on their way back out of Gryffindor tower.

"Harry? Harry, you okay?" Ginny asked, as Harry remained rooted to the spot, staring at where the portrait had just swung closed.

Harry pulled out of his reverie and stared at his girlfriend. " You okay?" She repeated. Harry nodded speechless and, willing his legs to work as Ginny squeezed his hand comfortingly, they began to move towards the portrait hole themselves.

It didn't take long for them to catch up with the Marauders and Ginny took in the look of excitement and happiness on Harry's face, he was positively beaming, his grin stretching from ear to ear. They reached the Great Hall and stood back to watch hundreds of past Hogwarts students filtered in and made their way to their respective tables for dinner.

The Marauders took central seats at the Gryffindor table and were immediately surrounded by friends and admirers. The scene was so familiar as they laughed and joked, telling stories to a rapt and smiling audience much like the way Harry and Ron had the ability to captivate an audience. Their laid back attitudes and unexplainable appeal made them irresistible company.

"What's he doing here?" Ginny hissed and Harry reluctantly turned away from the Marauders to see what Ginny was staring at. Harry looked over in the direction Ginny was staring and caught the unmistakable, cocky swagger and platinum blonde hair of a Malfoy.

"That's not Malfoy..." Harry explained. "Well... It is _a_ Malfoy, that's _Lucius_ Malfoy." The blonde, flanked by two large, stupid looking Slytherin cronies had slightly longer hair and more pointed features but was living proof that Draco Malfoy was the spitting image of his father at that age.

"Merlin they could be twins!" Ginny breathed.

"Like father, like son." Harry muttered as Malfoy senior clicked his fingers, scaring a couple of first years into moving so that he could sit where he liked.

His entrance into the Hall had caused some hilarity at the Gryffindor table as the clique around the Marauders all watched him as he sat down. He turned briefly, only to give them the patented Malfoy scowl.

The whispering and giggling almost doubled as the unmistakable form of a younger Snape shuffled into the hall, quietly taking a seat, ignoring all around him and never taking his eyes from his feet.

Harry and Ginny moved closer to the Gryffindor table as the last straggling students filtered in and the teachers took their seats causing everyone to settle down considerably. They listened intently to the stories and jokes told by the young and ever-smiling faces of James, Sirius and Remus.

Ginny held Harry's hand the whole time, allowing him to enjoy the experience as he needed but she allowed her attention o wander. She knew how important this was to Harry, to be able to spend time with his real family, all together, for the first and, almost certainly, last time.

She found herself gazing from her boyfriend's face to James'. They really were the doubles of each other and if you overlooked the difference in eye colour, the fact that James was wearing slightly more stylish glasses, and of course Harry's scar, it would have been very easy to mix them up.

As she let her gaze wander, her attention was caught by a young couple at one end of the Gryffindor table, oblivious to all around them as they whispered in each others ears, smiling happily. They were undoubtedly the figures of her own parents and she couldn't help but smile at they way they sat together, each with one hand clasped with the other's, eyes and mouths smiling happily. Ginny had often watched Ron and Hermione together like this and knew that she and Harry would often resemble them too, on the days when they spent time in their own little world together.

She switched her gaze from the Gryffindor table to the teacher's table, recognising the younger faces of several familiar teachers. She could have sworn the younger Dumbledore looked straight at her but it was so fleeting she couldn't be sure.

When she turned her attention back to Harry he was no longer staring at his father but instead, was staring across the table at a beautiful young woman with startling green eyes. Ginny knew immediately, without a shadow of a doubt that the figure was that of the young Lily Evans. She ate quietly, discreetly watching the Marauder's every move and listening to every word James uttered. Though she would never admit it. James often threw her lingering looks and smiles but she ignored him, trying as best she could to hide her guilty blushes.

The experience was amazing and neither Harry nor Ginny could feel anything but overwhelmed by it all.

All too soon, things began to spin around them, the world becoming despairingly dizzying.

Harry closed his eyes tight, not from the force of the spell but he felt tears welling and his heart protesting as he left his family behind.

Back in the common room once more, Harry and Ginny opened their eyes to find that this time they were alone again. Harry lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Ginny hugged her boyfriend, knowing that he needed the comfort.

"You okay Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "I didn't want to leave." He breathed hoarsely, holding back tears.

"I know but don't dwell on the past Harry."

"I don't mean I wanted a little longer. I would have stayed there forever."

"Don't think that Harry. You would have been so unhappy. You would have been there but they would never acknowledge you... it would drive you mad."

Harry closed his eyes once more. "I know you're right but..."

"It's hard I know." Harry knew she was right, he had to move on. He gave a small smile and squeezed her hand.

"Come on let's not waste time." He said, pulling her towards the window, trying to judge what time of day it was. Looking out the common room window, Harry couldn't help but feel weird to see himself and Ginny lying amongst the deep snow, kissing as they had done earlier that day.

Harry remembered that Ron and Hermione had just previously left them and gone inside. They watched themselves get up and go for a walk as they had done and as they turned away from the window, the portrait hole swung open, admitting Ron and Hermione into the common room.

Harry and Ginny took seats as Ron and Hermione peeled off their soaked outer cloaks and curled up together in beside the fire.

"Harry's better today." Hermione commented, summoning a brush and beginning to brush her hair out of the ponytail into her natural soft curls. Harry frowned as he heard this, not sure what she was talking about.

"Mmm." Ron agreed. "I think Ginny had a lot to do with it."

"She's good for him. She has far more success in bringing him out of those stupors he gets into than we do."

"He just thinks about stuff a lot." Ron defended Harry.

"I know, it's just not healthy to dwell on things for too long. Have you noticed how he keeps making these cryptic comments about time slipping away from us?"

"It's just his way of dealing with things. Let him work things out on his own."

"At least he's got Ginny to help him."

"He doesn't need help Hermione. Harry's just Harry." Ron silenced her fretting with a kiss.

Harry watched with knitted brows and Ginny waited for his reaction.

"I didn't realise I was so bad, I didn't think it was that noticeable. I'm sorry I made you guys worry."

"Don't be sorry Harry, we're your friends, we'll always worry about you."

"I'm glad I've got you too." Harry smiled. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't there to keep me sane."

"That's what I'm here for." She grinned.

Ron and Hermione continued kissing and talking softly and Harry and Ginny decided to leave them to it. Knowing they didn't have long, they hurried to find themselves walking around the grounds where Harry was still recounting James' visit. They couldn't help but feel indescribably weird, watching themselves as they had been earlier that day.

Ginny reckoned they definitely looked cute together. The perfect couple. Both smiling, holding hands and walking slowly, content with being with each other and not wanting the moment to end. They sat and watched themselves sit in the Quidditch stands as they had done that day, though it seemed much longer ago. The past forms of themselves, sat silently contemplating life after what Harry had said about time being precious and the time travelling forms of themselves sat similarly. Contented until they felt the familiar spinning sensation and they closed their eyes.

Harry didn't open his eyes when he felt the world steady around him; he didn't want to, yet.

"Oh Harry." Ginny breathed and his eyelids slowly fluttered open.

In front of them stood the most perfect little cottage they could ever have dreamed of and, looking around, it seemed that they were situated deep in the countryside. The sun was shining and the air was warm and full of the smells of the country. Harry once again felt rooted to the spot as a little girl ran giggling from the front door of the cottage. She looked to be about six or seven and was immediately followed by a boy of the same age.

"Oh Harry!" Breathed. "Do you think they're ours?" The question however needed no answer. Girl had long red hair and familiar emerald eyes and the boy - well he was the spitting image of his father - messy black hair and green eyes.

"I don't think they could be anyone else's." Harry managed to say. His throat was tight with emotion as he watched his children run and play together. Both he and Ginny held their breath as the little boy seemed to look straight at them. His piercing gaze was held on them for what seemed an eternity before a stunning young woman emerged from the cottage and took a seat on a small garden bench. The children immediately turned and ran to her. "Ginny." Harry breathed, overwhelmed by the beauty of the mother of his children.

Seeming to read each other's minds, they moved closer to the grown Ginny and her children.

"Mummy is daddy still fighting?" The little boy asked tentatively, the same piercing gaze now turned on his mother.

"Yes darling."

"Is he coming home soon?" The girl asked.

"I don't know Hannah, I really don't know." The young woman looked so sad as she pulled her children close to her.

"He is." The little boy stated, his unnerving gaze sweeping the garden but not settling on the time travelling visitors but far in the distance.

The older Ginny sat bolt upright searching her sons eyes.

"Do you mean it Michael? Do you See it?" Harry and Ginny looked to each other, confused by her words, by her reference to her sons gift.

"I feel it." His eyes rested on Harry again before he turned them back to his mother. "I confuzzed."

"Confused about what?" Her voice held a note of desperation as she tried to draw information from her son.

"I think he is here but... I don't see him. I See he is travelling too."

"Michael, you're not making any sense..." Tears glistened in Ginny's desperate eyes.

"No cry mummy." The little girl tried to comfort her mother. "Be shooshed Michael."

Michael seemed to fall into one of the same states of deep thought as his father was prone to.

"There two of him." He stated finally.

"You See two of him?"

"No I See one. He is coming home but he is here too!" Michael insisted, clearly wishing he could make himself understood better.

"How close is he Michael?" Ginny asked searching her sons eyes in confusion.

Her question did not require an answer however as a loud pop resounded in the quiet countryside and all five occupants of the garden (A mother and her two children along with two young time travellers) turned to face a sixth.

A young man stood unsteadily at the garden gate his robes torn and soiled with blood and grime, his body unbearably thin and fragile. His face, covered in dirt, was bruised and bloody but despite this, he was easily recognisable. Harry watched the weak, almost crippled form of himself as he took as staggering step forward. His wife and children ran to him and engulfed him in tearful hugs and kisses. Tears silently rolled down the young man's cheeks as he held his family close to him, enduring the pain of his broken ribs and plenty of cuts and bruises for the sake of having his family close to him.

Harry and Ginny watched the grown versions of themselves in their tearful reunion. Questions tearing through both of their minds as they waited for the scene to unfold.

'How long has he been gone?' Ginny wondered.

'Is he gone? Have I won?' Harry asked himself frantically.

"No!" Harry said in a panicky voice as time began to swim around them. As they began to spin, Harry strained to hear the question the grown Ginny whispered almost fearfully to her husband.

"Is it over Harry? Please tell me it's all over..."

"No!" Harry pleaded with time again, wanting desperately to stay for just a few seconds longer to hear the answer. The Ginny beside him squeezed his hand as they were pulled back to the present, the scene of their family huddling close together disappearing completely. "Just a few more seconds." He pleaded to nobody in particular as he crumbled into Ginny's arms, barely registering the present time, early morning common room settling around them.

"Shh. It's okay." Ginny whispered, holding back her own tears as Harry let his fall freely onto her shoulder for the first time.

"I think a 'welcome back to the present' is in order." Came a soft voice from an armchair in front of the fire and it was only then that Harry and Ginny looked up to find that the were not alone.

Extra A/N: Only one more chapter to go! I hope to get it posted in a fortnights time so I thought I'd let you all know so you know when to look for the update. I also hope to get my 'Hermione goes wild' story posted at that point too. It has take a little longer than expected but hopefully things will move along a bit quicker from now on. Thank you all for being so patient.

McGonagalls-Biscuits. x


	15. Chapter 15

Usual Disclaimer: This world does not belong to me. I just borrowed it along with its inhabitants. Thanks J.K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

AN: I know I know an inexplicably long wait for the last chapter but to tell the truth I completely forgot about it so now I've decided that despite the distinct lack of reviews for this story I might as well post the last, very short, chapter as there is no point leaving it without an ending. Do Enjoy!

MB

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

"I think a 'welcome back to the present' is in order." Came a soft voice from an armchair in front of the fire and it was only then that Harry and Ginny looked up to find that they were not alone.

xxx

"Professor Dumbledore!" Ginny said in surprise and Harry hurriedly dried his eyes.

"Miss Weasley." The headmaster returned amicably. "Mr. Potter." He smiled at them both. "I take it the spell did not show you exactly what you wanted to see?"

"No not exactly..." Ginny replied hesitantly as she and Harry broke their embrace and instead stood side by side, hands clasped together tightly.

"It was not exactly what your father expected either Harry although it did somewhat cure his obsession with the passage of time." Dumbledore smiled. "I would very much like to hear what you did see, if you are willing to tell of course."

Harry and Ginny took seats across from the Headmaster finding it acutely strange to be sitting in the Gryffindor common room with him. They began to re-tell their experiences of the past the present and then of the future.

"It didn't show us what we wanted. It brought us back before I could find out the reason I cast the spell... We weren't there long enough to see if... if Voldemort was dead." Harry sighed. "It didn't show us anything significant."

"That may be true but there is a reason for that I promise you."

"You mean it pulled us back that soon on purpose?"

"Indeed. There is a lesson to be learned from this particular spell and you must learn it out as your father did. However I do hope it ha quenched your thirst to decipher the reasoning of Father Time." Dumbledore smiled mysteriously, his eyes sparkling and he rose from his armchair and left two bewildered students in their common room.

"Well if that wasn't weird." Ginny commented but Harry didn't seem to hear her as he pulled the Marauders guidebook towards him and found the time travelling spell once again.

"What lesson?" He muttered as he searched the pages for any hints of something else to do with his father's spell. "Why didn't it show us anything certain in our future?" Harry addressed nobody in particular. Ginny sat and watched as Harry searched his brain for reasoning and they sat in silence for what seemed like an age before harry looked up at his girlfriend.

"Because nothing is certain, the future could change tomorrow.." He voiced his realisation.

As he said it, more writing appeared on the page Harry's hand rested on giving them a cryptic message.

__

'Somebody once told me that only one person understood time and his teachings said this: Time and it's incomprehensible dimensions should not be toyed with for the consequences could drive a man to insanity. Though it must be remembered that while the past cannot be changed and so should not be dwelled upon, the present, well it could alter the future.'

Harry smiled as they read it and kissed Ginny softly.

"The future is ours for the making." He smiled and Ginny smiled back knowing that they were going to be truly happy because they wouldn't let it be any other way.

__

xxxThe Endxxx


End file.
